


How to Date Sherlock Holmes

by notjustmom



Series: Proof [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Slight Panic Attack, YouTube, googling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though John initiated things (see Proof), he wanted to take things slowly with Sherlock. By now they had survived the Woman and the Hound, so John knew his flatmate well enough to know that 'Let's have dinner' and relationships in general would be tricky at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Date Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindthegap1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindthegap1980/gifts).



If you haven't dressed yet, go get dressed - JW

Why? - SH

Was thinking we should have a proper date. - JW

You want - SH

Yes. - JW

to date me? - SH

Would you wear the purple shirt, please? - JW

Aubergine, Violet, or Plum? - SH

You decide - JW

I'll be home in an hour - do not Google anything - just get ready? Please? - JW

 

Earlier in the week...

It had been a couple of weeks since their first kisses, and they had slowly moved to snogging on the couch and awkward slow dancing, as Sherlock knew ballroom, the tango, and had taken ballet for years. John's technique was, in Sherlock's estimation, 'appalling,' but felt with some work he could improve to 'passable.' They hadn't yet slept together, except when they fell asleep by accident watching crap telly after a case on the couch, and upon waking Sherlock had cleared his throat and kissed John good night, before heading off to bed alone. Other than their non-sleeping together habit, John thought things were going well until he got home one evening to find Sherlock pacing nervously. John took his time, made tea and sat on the couch. 

"Sherlock?"

"Uhm-hmm?"

"Working on a case?"

"Uh-uh."

"Will you sit next to me?"

"Oh-kay."

He sat.

"Look at me."

He looked.

Sherlock took a deep breath and babbled out:"IgoogledandfoundstuffonyotubeandI...  
(deep breath) cannotdothosethingsmyflexibiltyisnothwhatitoncewas-"

"Stop."

He stopped.

"Breathe."

He breathed.

"Do you want to do any of those things?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think I'd want you to do anything you don't want to do?"

"No, but..."

"We will go as slowly as you want, as we want, yeah?"

Sherlock blinked at him and fell into his lap. "Right now, I just want to lie here and have you play with my hair while we watch some god-awful telly."

"Sounds perfect."

 

When John got home, the flat was dark except for the light from candles that he didn't even know they had. He took a deep breath and could identify three of his favourite dishes from Angelo's. He toed off his shoes and walked into a sparkling kitchen, where a decanted bottle of red waited for him. He poured himself a glass and was about to look for Sherlock when he felt warm breath blowing on his neck.

"Is this okay?" Sherlock nuzzled his ear and John nearly dropped his glass.

"Uhm, yeah, it's perfect - how, where?"

"Pinterest."


End file.
